Sight Seeing
by isawthewolf
Summary: Little Arya wonders around Winterfell, seeing things she really shouldn't.
1. Bran

"Arrghh!" Bran groaned angrily. Arya had seen him. "Can't I have privacy?!" his voice was rough and he sounded a little out of breath. Bran was behind a wall, on his knees with his little cock pointed to the gods above. He kept his hand on it as Arya looked on. She had been wondering around the Castle, and certainly didn't expect to see this. She covered her mouth in shock. "That's disgusting! What are you doing with it!" Arya spoke in shock, taking a step back. "Oh, shut up and let me get on with it. If I can't do it here, I can't do it anywhere." he asked with anger, still wanking despite the girl being there. She was too stunned to reply. "It has to be done." he said, annoyed and panting slightly. Arya was a welcome sight, though he'd never admit that. Having his sisters eyes locked onto his small cock was quite the turn on.

Arya moved closer, curious. "It's small." she announced, almost with a smile. Bran flushed but didn't cover himself, he needed to cum. "Shut up!" he shouted at her, noticing the curves of her tiny body. "What you thinking about?" she asked him casually as she took a seat on the ground in front of him. "What do you think?" he said shyly, with a flush. His foreskin was soaked with pre-cum. Arya's eye sight zoned in on the head. Bran's little balls flapped around as he wanked himself off. "Well, girls. Or maybe boys, who knows with you." she said with a giggle, licking her dry lips. Bran went red but continued to wank. "Go away, will you?" he asked, his hand never leaved his dick. "Fine.." she began, and went to stood up. "No!" Bran said suddenly in protest. Arya raised her eyebrows at him, and Seven Hells did that facial expression turn him on.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." Arya demanded. "Mother in the bath naked." he confessed with shame. The truth is, the only women Bran knew were in his family. He couldn't imagine anyone elses faces. Arya's eyes widened in shock, but his cock felt too good to stop and he didn't care. "Gross!" she squealed. "Well, at least you're not thinking about boys." she said, but Bran gave no response other than re-gripping his small cock and continuing to jerk it. He was moaning softly and breathing heavily, loving every second that Arya watched. His eyes glanced over her body, stopping at her chest. She had absolutely nothing in the way of breasts, being so young. "Mother has the best tits in the family. Sansa second." he said, whimpering somewhat. Arya fidgeted with annoyance. "Mine are good, too!" and as she said this, she lifted her top clean off.

Her skin was a little rough, but deliciously pale. Her chest was completely flat, but her nipples bright pink. She was blushing terribly, realising what she had done. Bran couldn't take his eyes off his underage sisters flat breats. Arya went to cover herself, but Bran had moved over and stopped her. "What are you doing?" she asked in shock. She was completely exposed to her brother. "Even though you don't have tits, it still looks really good." he said, wanking his little cock even faster as he stared. "Quit staring!" she said, but made no move to cover herself. Her nipples hardened against the cold breeze. They were tiny, but rock solid. Bran used one hand to rub his cock, and the other to cup his balls. Arya couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Bran increased pace and Arya licked her lips.

"It's wet at the top." she said, moving her little cute face closer to inspect. Bran pulled down so his foreskin completely revealed the pre-cum soaked head. The wind felt nice across it and he moaned. "Why's it wet?" she asked curiously, and before he could answer she placed her small index finger on the tip. Bran began to tremble, he had never had his cock touched by anyone else. Arya, with a playful smile, ran her finger across the head and scooped up some pre-cum, toying with it's stickyness. The sensation had sent a strong vibration down the small length of his cock, and there was no going back from there. Bran began to whimper and wanked himself silly. "Watch, Arya." he spoke with a strained voice as his orgasm built. "Watch me finish!" he pleaded, pleasure in his voice.

"Oh gods, oh gods... oh, gods." his moans were just about audible as roper after rope of white cum shot out of his small penis. His sister watched on, her eyes and mouth wide open in shock. "It's pissing white stuff!" she observed as she allowed the cum to splash onto her thighs. Bran had the longest orgasm of his short life, right out in the open, right in front of his topless underage sister. He had been edged on by the sight of her flat chest, but her finger touching his little dick had really set him over the edge. He finally stopped cumming so he removed his hand, breathing heavily as he cock throbbed out every last drop. "Wow." Arya let out a noise of genuine amazement. "Was it me that made that happen?" she asked, stunned. Bran could only nod. He had never felt so good in his life. "Just wait until I tell Mum!" she spoke with excitement, raising herself off the group, topless still. Brans legs were too weak and he couldn't stand up to stop her. "No, don't!" he yelled in protest. Arya stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him, her little nipples bounced slightly.

"Our secret." he said, bluntly. His small cock had softened. Arya looked at it, blinked, then looked her brother in the eyes, rubbing her hand seductively across her nude chest. "Our secret."


	2. Baelish

"My, you really do have little hands."

Littlefinger observed Arya's hands in his own. They had encountered each other by chance as Baelish made his way to one of his brothels. Arya had bumped into him, her head straight into his groin where she felt his cock brush against his cheek. It gave her a wicked idea, and since watching her brother wank, she needed to see more in the way of cocks. Apologising, she had brushed Lord Baelish's hands, and he collected hers in his own. "You should be careful. We wouldn't want to see such a delicate little flower like you hurt." Arya was no delicate little flower, but she blushed anyway and tightened her grip on his hand. He couldn't deny the arousal, even from underage Arya.

"I'm making my way to the brothel. Care to join?" he asked with his usual grin, sparking curiosity in Arya. She looked up at him and smiled with her little eyes; making his cock twitch in anticipation. They entered the brother and nobody gave a queer look when Baelish entered with a child. They made their way straight to a private room, and Baelish undressed himself almost immediately. Arya was stunned, motionless as she took in his body. His dick was so much better than little Bran's, and that made her smile and her pussy tingle. "Show me yours." Littlefinger asked, but it was more of a demand. Blushing, Arya raised her top off, revealing the flat chest with rock hard tiny nipples. She then stepped out of her shorts, free of underwear, to reveal a hairless underage cunt. His cock rose to full attention.

She was on all fours on a table as to be a good height level with Baelish as he examined her genitals from behind. Her tiny cunt had a layer of moisture over it, and her little arsehole was closed shut. He place his tongue on it, making Arya tremble, and took in the taste of her pureness. He then used a finger to brush over a layer of moisture on her cunt, then without warning he pushed his finger into her anus. Arya's head bucked back with a strange pleasure.

"My word, you have the tightest arsehole in the Seven Kingdoms." he whispered in amazement, as Arya's tiny anus swallowed his finger whole. Arya's face was red and her features scrunched up at the intrusion. He curled his finger inside suddenly, making her squeal like the little girl she was. "Delicious." he muttered, removing his finger suddenly. It hurt Arya, but in a nice way. "Don't take it out..." she complained, thrusting her small arse towards him. With a grin, Littlefinger ran his tongue from the bottom of her cunt, to the top of her arse, his tongue tasting every inch of her arsecrack. Arya gave a shiver in response; she'd never felt anything like it. "I never knew the hole that I shit out of could feel so wonderful." her head was lowered and she panted.

Baelish planted a kiss on the anus, making Arya shiver again. "Would you like to play with mine?" he asked, with a husk in his voice. Arya's eyes widened. "Yours?" she repeated, turning over, feeling the moistness between her arsecheeks. She was blushing furiously. Littlefinger's not so little cock was throbbing in front of her, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it. "I want to see you piss that white stuff, though." she said, almost sad. He grinned at her innocence, not believing his luck that such a young underage girl could be so sexually wonderful. "Oh, I will. But I need you to do something very special with those small hands of yours first." he took her by the hand and lead her over to a bed. He got into a position similar to hers on the table. His arse was stuck out towards her, his long cock hanging below.

"Lick my hole, Arya." he ordered, firmly. Arya couldn't believe what she had just heard, but she was far too aroused to say no, and she'd do whatever she had to do in order to start playing with his cock. Like a little kitten, she began licking in strokes at his arsehole, just as he had done to her. She pushed in with her tongue, ran it in circles, thrust in and out and did the best job she could. There was no taste, but she noticed that with each lick, his cock gave a twitch. "Does it make the cock feel good?" she asked curiously. "Better than anything." was his reply, moaning between each word. The rim job from the underage girl was fantastic, but he needed more. "Put a finger in, like I did to you." he stated simply, waiting eagerly to be fingered. "Use two fingers at once, since yours are so small.

Arya giggled and did as she was told. Baelish's arsehole opened up to her, he was obviously used to having things inside it, she thought. He moaned aloud and reached his hand down to grab his own cock, making Arya jealous. "Hey, let me do that!" she said in protest, making Littlefinger laugh. "Soon enough. Thrust your fingers in and out fast." he ordered as he began to pump his cock, his legs shaking from the pleasure. Arya was vigorously finger fucking Baelish's arsehole as he wanked, and she wondered for a moment if Bran liked things in his bum hole. Arya moved her other hand and began to cup her own small plump arsecheeks. Her little fingers soon found her little arsehole, and she began stroking it in the rhythm that she was fucking Baelish with. "Seven Hells, I'm going to cum in no time! I should've fucked more children in the past!" he shouted with pleasure. "Cum?" Arya asked, her eyebrow raised. "Yes, girl. Piss the white stuff." he said with a strained voice, she could feel his arsehole pulsating.

"Let me see it! Let me touch it and make it piss!" she begged, finger fucking faster. She pushed another finger in and went in deep, brushing his prostate. With an animalistic groan, Baelish's orgasm began and he turned over to face her, pointing his cock at her tiny body. "Wank it off, girl, quickly!" he begged of her, and she knew what he meant. The cock was huge and she could easily place two hands on it. She squeezed it, jerked it, pulled at it and stroked it as Baelish emptied his balls across her hands and on her chest. He was moaning and growling with pleasure, never having had a better sexual experience. "Perfect, perfect..." he muttered, his cock twitching in her little hands. "You pissed so much!" she said with a giggle, looking down at her flat chest which was dripping with his cum.

"I should hire more kids." he thought aloud. How could an underage girl be so damn good at making a man cum? Was it just his own foul tastes that set him off, or was she just born with the gift. She was so young, so small, but her flat chest was delicious and her cunt and arsehole too good for words. He was eager to fuck her, but he had to keep her pure otherwise he'd be found out, if Arya didn't run her mouth before that. He was worried yes, but his cock was still twitching with pleasure and her hands remained on it. He'd enjoy every second. "I wish I had a cock to piss with." Arya said, sadness in her voice. She let go of the cock and rubbed the cum into her chest, her tiny nipples hardening at her touch.

"What you have, girl, is a cunt and an arsehole. The two greatest things on the planet."


End file.
